<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convenience by KYotodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018369">Convenience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo'>KYotodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Leonard McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>克里斯耐心等待，预先做好无数心理准备。孰料，他的心理准备统统落了空：莱纳德说的事情，可以说和吉姆·柯克毫无关系，甚至和克里斯的职位、人脉乃至能力全无关系。</p><p>他说的是：“我的发情期快到了，你愿意和我一起度过吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从星舰学院的东门到到曲速起子酒吧，光靠两条腿要走二十几分钟，比起另一家德尔塔象限酒吧要远得多，自然，客人里学员的比例也小得多。克里斯托弗·派克一边在人群中搜寻，一边暗自思考这是不是对方约在这里的原因。不管规章制度怎么说，教员和学员之间的友谊总是会遭受质疑的视线。</p><p>他没花多长时间就找到了目标。莱纳德·麦考伊医生坐在酒吧深处的卡座里，换掉了惹眼的学员制服，穿了不起眼的皮衣外套，加上他比一般学员略长几岁，混在平民群里毫不突兀。克里斯和他没有直接的交往，只因为共同的朋友吉姆·柯克太能惹是生非，才混了个眼熟。</p><p>他们最近一次见面，硬要说起来也算是因为吉姆：吉姆参与的一次训练出了岔子，竖着出去，横着回来。克里斯料理完程序问题，去医院看望他，结果被莱纳德发现有没处理的伤口，一并送进诊室。克里斯见惯了莱纳德把试图隐瞒伤势的吉姆骂得狗血淋头，预备好接受同样的洗礼，结果医生除了公事公办的医嘱以外啥也没说，冷淡态度中透着三分疲惫。</p><p>克里斯同情他，心想摊上吉姆这么个三天两头飞来横祸的朋友，医生疲惫一点也是应当的。他伸出友善的橄榄枝，提出如果莱纳德需要个聊天的朋友，自己十分乐意效劳。他虽然不是客套，但莱纳德一口答应，还是大大出乎他的意料。橄榄枝既然递出，没有立刻收回的道理，于是克里斯就在这么个透着料峭春寒的夜里，走进曲速起子酒吧，坐到莱纳德对面。</p><p>在他来之前，莱纳德就已经点了杯酒，并且从他放松的姿态来看，已经喝了不少。见他坐下来，莱纳德对他点点头，眉头还是习惯性地皱着，这让他嘴角的笑意显得有些敷衍。克里斯在心里猜测到底吉姆出了啥事，脸上却回以同等客套的笑容。“抱歉，我迟到了。”</p><p>“没有的事，”莱纳德说，声音比平时要低一点儿。“很长的一天，我先开始了，希望你不要介意。”</p><p>“我不介意，”克里斯说，“你喝的是什么？”</p><p>“波本，”莱纳德把酒杯朝他转过来一点，让他看了一眼，好像这样他就能看出来什么似的。“你也来一杯吗？”</p><p>“我不喝酒，”克里斯说。莱纳德有些惊讶似地动了动眉毛，说道：“这很好。”说罢，他把杯中酒液一饮而尽，轻轻将酒杯放在一旁。他视线落在酒杯上，漫不经心地舔了舔嘴唇，看来是打算开门见山。克里斯耐心等待，预先做好无数心理准备。孰料，他的心理准备统统落了空：莱纳德说的事情，可以说和吉姆·柯克毫无关系，甚至和克里斯的职位、人脉乃至能力全无关系。</p><p>他说的是：“我的发情期快到了，你愿意和我一起度过吗？”</p><p>听到这句话，克里斯的第一反应，是警铃大作。他曾经被俘虏过，俘虏他的人试图让他和准备好的欧米伽交配，产下后代，用以研究。后来见他不上钩，又抓来他的舰员。这段经历给他留下难以磨灭的记忆，令他一回来就做了结扎，甚至差点直接退役。他的老朋友兼首席医疗官菲利普·博伊斯找到他，说服他留在星舰，先在地面工作一段时间作为缓冲。克里斯虽然留了下来，却养成了使用气味清除剂的习惯。</p><p>现在，一个年轻、美丽的欧米伽（自称）向他发出共度发情期的邀约，克里斯恍惚之间，以为自己又回到了那个虚拟出家乡景色的牢笼中。他数着自己的呼吸，慢慢让自己着陆，终于分出心神去打量莱纳德的神情。虽然是提出邀约的人，莱纳德却眉头紧锁，仿佛正恼怒不已。至于调情的意图，或是羞窘困顿之情，那是一丁点也没有。克里斯看了他一会儿，莱纳德的眉头拧得越来越紧，终于他喷了口气，抱起双臂往后一靠。“你不愿意，就当我没说。”</p><p>克里斯张了张嘴，忽然很希望自己手里能有杯酒。既然没有，他就只好清清嗓子，梳理内心浮现的无数问题。有一点倒是清晰无比，莱纳德是看到了他的医疗档案，才知道他的第二性别。莱纳德人高马大，性格固执暴躁，身上也总是干净清爽，克里斯从没怀疑过他的第二性别会是欧米伽。但回过头来想想，这岂不是明摆着的吗？也只有欧米伽才会习惯性地隐藏自己的气味。</p><p>突然之间，克里斯理解了自己对莱纳德朦胧的好感。看来就算没有气味，人的动物性也总有别的法子察觉出对立的性别，进而悄无声息地影响大脑。克里斯又开始数自己的呼吸，莱纳德似乎察觉到了什么，狐疑地瞥了他一眼。“……你还好吗？”</p><p>“没事，”克里斯下意识地说。他实在很想一口回绝，但是偏偏在这个时候，他的好奇心开始发作了。人如果没有好奇心，不会跳上星舰驶向深空。克里斯犹豫了又犹豫，还是问道：“为什么是我？”</p><p>莱纳德眉毛一扬，好像预料不到这个问题似的。克里斯松开紧握的拳头，摊平放在桌上。“吉姆不也是阿尔法吗？”</p><p>莱纳德眨了眨眼睛，两条眉毛重新打结。“他是我的朋友，”他给朋友两个字加了重音，“我还打算继续和他做朋友。”</p><p>克里斯望着他，忽然有些明白了。先不管为什么莱纳德不打算用抑制剂；他如果不想和陌生人亲密接触（这也可以理解），就只能选择不会日常打交道、但又足够了解的人。毫无疑问，这个人就是不巧自行送到他鼻子底下的克里斯。</p><p>他还在厘清其中关节，莱纳德从桌面下掏出一个PADD，放在桌上。克里斯接过来，其上赫然是莱纳德的医疗档案。他抬起眼睛瞥了一眼莱纳德，意识到医生这是觉得对他不公平，所以才做出补偿。克里斯原本打算拒绝，自然没必要读，但他才扫了一眼，就发现莱纳德的状态是已结合。这下另一个谜题也解开了：市面上没有针对已结合欧米伽的抑制剂。但这就引出了第三个问题：“你的阿尔法呢？”</p><p>“离婚了，”莱纳德冷冷地说。他看起来气鼓鼓的，仿佛多余的话都被他咽了下去，才被撑得这么圆滚滚。克里斯不知该怎么回答。从任何一个方面来说，这都是一个绝好的机会，简直就像天上掉馅饼。天上会掉馅饼吗？克里斯发现自己很难相信这背后没有什么阴谋诡计。但他同时也发现，自己内心产生了相当大的动摇。</p><p>他把PADD推回去，看着莱纳德将它收起来，仍然一言不发。莱纳德显然将这当成拒绝，认命似地叹了口气。“你就当我没说过吧。”</p><p>“……我需要一点时间，”克里斯说。</p><p>莱纳德扬了扬眉毛。“也行，反正还有一周多的时间。”</p><p>克里斯没想到时间居然这么紧迫了。这让他意识到医生也许并不是刻意筛选，只是正好发现了他，就冒险一试。莱纳德站起身来，克里斯也跟着站起来，两人一前一后地走出酒吧。莱纳德回头看了看他，迟疑片刻，说道：“我把地址发给你吧，你要是想来就直接过来。”</p><p>他掏出通讯器，几秒钟后，克里斯就收到了一条定位，地址显示是离学院很远的一处酒店。莱纳德把通讯器塞回口袋里，抬起头来，一片白雾从他口中升腾起来。他没再看克里斯，很快地穿过街道，消失在成排的建筑后。</p><p>他一从视野里消失，克里斯的脑子就好像重启了似的，突然变得灵活起来，而且为了彰显自己的能力，十分不必要地超额运转。它说，莱纳德最后这一举动，显然是在暗示他对克里斯也额外好感，所以本来打算独自度过发情期，也硬是改了计划。接着它又说，吉姆那样一个表面笑嘻嘻内心十八重高墙的小混蛋都十分信任莱纳德，可见此人确实值得信任。讲到此处，它旁征博引，扒拉出一大堆无关人等对莱纳德的评价，克里斯自己都不知道自己无意中记了这么多句。</p><p>它越是这样讲，克里斯越觉得自己忽视了什么缺陷。大脑见他不吃这一套，调转话锋，开始播放第二性别科普片，大谈欧米伽独自度过发情期的痛苦。没人照顾的话，欧米伽很容易因为脱水、高烧而病倒。再说，万一有人发现欧米伽的身份，趁虚而入，欧米伽也反抗不了。结合可以消褪、也可以被覆盖，而且此类强奸难以定罪。大脑说到这里，激情播放老友博伊斯对麦考伊的盛赞，说他是百年一遇的天才，大脑声泪俱下地质问道，难道克里斯忍心让这么一个天才折在这里吗？</p><p>克里斯确实不忍心，也确实担心其中有诈，所以他去了酒店，带着针对阿尔法的抑制剂。酒店富丽堂皇，大厅一侧的吧台里，坐着不少漂亮的欧米伽，大肆散发自己的信息素。克里斯乘电梯到达六楼，穿过厚铺地毯的寂静走廊，找到地址上的房间。酒店的隔绝功能做得很好，外门打开以后，内侧还有一道气密门。直到那扇门打开之前，克里斯没有听到半点动静、闻到半点气味。</p><p>但是，气密门一打开，欧米伽特有的甜美气息就藏不住了。莱纳德站直了比他还高一点，在该死的动物性的影响下，克里斯觉得他看起来娇弱无力，亟待拯救。他咽了口唾沫，把抑制剂握在手里，跨过这道门。气密门自动滑上。</p><p>“谢谢你，”莱纳德率先说。他的第二句话是：“你带了PADD来吗？”</p><p>克里斯不提防他这般发问，愣了一下才说：“当然。”</p><p>莱纳德点点头，指了指靠窗的椅子。“你先打发下时间，我还要几个小时。”</p><p>说完，他走到另一侧的桌边坐下，拿起PADD，聚精会神地看了起来。克里斯缓步走过去，越过莱纳德的肩膀，发现他正在看一场手术的视频。手术似乎已到了中段，病人的腹腔完全打开，器官似乎都不在该在的位置，莱纳德不时暂停下来做笔记，克里斯瞥了一眼，毫不意外地发现，莱纳德说的几个小时，指的是视频看完还要几个小时。</p><p>他坐到莱纳德指定的桌椅旁，心中产生了深深的迷惘。他想把脑海中滔滔不绝劝他过来的小人揪出来，暴打一顿，质问它楚楚可怜的欧米伽在哪里。偏偏这时候，那小人又哑声了。克里斯拿出PADD，闲来无事，干脆调出等待批改的课程论文。</p><p>几个小时弹指而过，克里斯把改好的论文发回去，活动开僵硬的肩背。他深吸一口气，忽然注意到空气中弥漫的异源信息素，不由自主地绷紧了身子。接着，他看到单手撑在桌上、若有所思地望着自己的莱纳德，才想起来前因后果。</p><p>“你看完了？”</p><p>“你做完了？”</p><p>他和莱纳德异口同声地问道。在一小段面面相觑之后，克里斯率先笑出声来。莱纳德也笑了一笑，一个梨涡非常短暂地在他脸颊上显身，旋即消隐无踪，仿佛生怕被人看到似的。“你饿不饿？我们可以点些东西。”</p><p>见克里斯摇摇头，他也没坚持，回身在脚边的包裹里翻找起来，同时问道：“帮我戴上这个，可以吗？”</p><p>克里斯不明就里，走到重新坐直的莱纳德身后，接过一条硬质的塑料带。他拿在手里，立刻认了出来，这是一次性防结合颈带。从残留的气味判断，说不定是莱纳德从医疗中心顺走的。这类颈带一个人就可以佩戴好，莱纳德让他来，完全是找个互动的契机。克里斯撕开包装袋，心想医生不愧是医生。</p><p>无论是给欧米伽戴上饰品的行为，还是医生低下头来的姿态，本来都很应该令人激动。但克里斯的注意力全放在随着他的动作暴露出来的后颈的咬痕上。它看起来有些年头了，已经开始褪色，但他仍然看它十分不顺眼，很想用自己的咬痕覆盖掉它。这想法反应在行动上，克里斯狠狠地收紧扎带，莱纳德嘶了一声。</p><p>克里斯连忙按住卡扣，松开一点。“抱歉。”</p><p>“没事，”莱纳德左右转了转头，“再紧一点……嗯，这样刚好。”</p><p>克里斯确认颈带不会上下滑动后，扯断卡扣，扔进回收入口。乳白色的颈带完全遮住了咬痕，克里斯用指腹拂过起伏的锯齿。“这样不会难受吗？”</p><p>“到时候就顾不上了，”莱纳德往后靠了靠，克里斯的手指就滑到了颈带没有遮盖的皮肤上。随着莱纳德转过身来，他的手滑到莱纳德侧脸上，自作主张地摊平手掌，贴合莱纳德下颚的曲线。他的手指也不由自主地屈起来，轻挠莱纳德耳后的皮肤。</p><p>莱纳德抽了抽鼻子，问道：“你打了抑制剂吗？”</p><p>“……是，”克里斯用另一只手从口袋里掏出抑制剂，放在不远处的床头柜上。“以防万一。”</p><p>他没说这个万一是指什么，莱纳德也没问。“什么时候打的？”</p><p>“来这里之前。”</p><p>莱纳德算了算：“那还有几个小时啊。”</p><p>克里斯生怕他来一句“那我再看一个视频”，连忙问道：“你有什么禁忌吗？”</p><p>莱纳德认真想了想。“我不喜欢被掐脖子，”他一边说一边抬手在颈带上划了一道，“也不要用力撞我的头。还有，我不喜欢被问愚蠢的问题。你呢？”</p><p>克里斯琢磨了片刻“什么问题算愚蠢的问题”这个问题算不算愚蠢的问题，又暂时放过其中某条画风明显不一样的警告，答道：“我不喜欢被拘束。”</p><p>“拥抱呢？”</p><p>“我可以抱着你，但我不喜欢被抱着。”</p><p>“那没问题，”莱纳德满不在乎地说着站起身来，几步走到床边躺倒，滚到床的另一侧，毫无疑问是个邀请。克里斯在他身边躺下，莫名地有些小心翼翼。他伸出手把莱纳德捞进怀里，莱纳德蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的姿势。克里斯把脸埋在他颈窝里，硬质颈带冰凉，和发烫的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。他尽力忽视掉它，随便找了个话题：“你刚才在看什么视频？”</p><p>“是上个世纪的资料，”麦考伊解释起来，“病人的心脏无法经受手术，所以医生先停掉了心跳，然后再进行手术。”</p><p>“停掉心跳？”克里斯吃了一惊。麦考伊讲到自己的专业，显然谈性大发，科普了一通上个世纪“粗放、残暴中透露着智慧光芒”的外科手术。克里斯听不懂，但大受震撼，主要是因为麦考伊讲到兴起时，直接在他身体上比比划划。被抑制剂蒙蔽的信息素没有暴乱，但他又没有被麻醉。麦考伊也注意到了他的反应，作乱的手骤然停下来。“我说了这么多，你就注意到这个？”</p><p>克里斯想问，那不然你希望我注意到什么？这绝对算是愚蠢的问题，所以他没有说出口，取而代之，他探头去吻莱纳德的嘴唇。他还记着莱纳德先前说过不喜欢被撞到头，所以动作很慢。结果，莱纳德不耐烦地迎上来，双手握着他的腰，把他拉到自己身上。</p><p>在他嘴唇上，克里斯尝到更浓烈的信息素的味道。不知道什么时候起，莱纳德的信息素闻起来不再是甜腻得过了头。那味道仍然很甜，但甜得让人沉醉。克里斯偏了偏头，低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭颈带，深深叹了口气。他真不喜欢这东西。</p><p>在他身下，莱纳德怕冷似的颤栗起来。有那么一瞬间，克里斯无比明晰地知道，他也讨厌它，想拿掉它，想让自己标记他。他按捺下这个想法，继续向下探索莱纳德的身体。抑制剂的效用还没有完全消退，他暂时还没感觉到那种不顾一切的急迫，可以慢慢享受这些亲吻和爱抚。他替莱纳德除掉衣物，在他的视线下，莱纳德自如地舒展开来，显然对自己的身体没什么羞耻。</p><p>他的身体确实很美，四肢颀长，肌肉匀称，情动的红晕爬满了全身。克里斯握住他被前液沾湿的阴茎，随意地套弄了几下，他就颤抖着高潮了。到这个时候，克里斯才意识到，发情期对他的影响有多深。一小片怀疑的阴云在他思维边缘探头探脑，还没来得及大展拳脚，整片思维就转向了莱纳德的动作。他懒洋洋地屈起双腿，露出同样湿透了的后穴。那里正一张一合，渴望得到关注。</p><p>于是他给了它想要的关注；中指很轻松地没了进去，抽出来时带出一缕银丝和一声浅浅的呻吟。两根手指则遭到了些许阻力，他放慢速度，同时抚弄仍未疲软的阴茎。手指进进出出，激发出细碎的喘息和呻吟，形成了一种令人恍惚的机械的模式，好像可以一直这样持续下去。这种错觉很快就被莱纳德再次绷紧的身体打破。莱纳德晃了晃膝盖，将腿分得更开。“你到底在等什么？”他恼怒地说，或者至少试图说得很恼怒，可惜他眼下有气无力，半点威力也无。</p><p>但无论如何，这句话就像一把钥匙一样，解开了束缚着他身体里的欲望的锁。那种迫切挤压着他，驱动他俯下身去，填满向他索取的这具身体。甜美的信息素与感官的体验交织在一起，驱使他低头咬去，但他只咬到发苦的塑料颈带。克里斯恼羞成怒地抓住颈带用力撕扯，自然毫无成效。他听见一声嗤笑，垂下视线，看见莱纳德侧脸上那个浅浅的梨涡。</p><p>他这才注意到，自己拎着颈带，把莱纳德也拉了起来。他忽然之间明白了莱纳德的警告指的是什么。他托住莱纳德的后颈让他重新躺回床上，歉疚地吻了吻他的嘴角。莱纳德报复性地咬住他的下唇，这个小插曲就这样过去了。</p><p>他很轻易地再次触发了莱纳德的高潮，随之攀上了高峰。他没能成结，但他的信息素已经足够安抚莱纳德，让他的身体暂时松弛下来。克里斯翻了个身，从侧面搂着莱纳德，有一搭没一搭地抚摸他。莱纳德打了个呵欠，呼吸逐渐平稳下去。</p><p>莱纳德睡得很沉，克里斯却没能睡着。他一边关注着莱纳德的状况，一边盯着床头柜上的抑制剂发呆。有一小部分的他仍然很想趁机把颈带剪断；克里斯掂量了一下，觉得这一部分应该不至于占上风，姑且暂时搁置。随后，他又开始琢磨别的议题，直到莱纳德在他怀里动弹了一下，在半梦半醒中迷迷糊糊地把脸埋在他颈侧。他伸出一条胳膊搭在克里斯腰上，尚未达到让克里斯条件反射性地挣脱的程度，但已足够让他不舒服。莱纳德猛地睁开眼睛，迷茫地看了他一会儿。</p><p>克里斯惊异于他的敏锐，轻声安抚道：“没事，继续睡吧。”</p><p>莱纳德收回手臂，翻身平躺在一旁。克里斯适应了他的体温，突然被松开，竟然觉得有些冷。他翻过身去搂住莱纳德，听见他说：“你想问什么？”</p><p>克里斯惊讶地看了他一眼。“都是些愚蠢的问题。”</p><p>“说来让我笑笑，”莱纳德懒洋洋地吩咐道。克里斯又想起他侧脸上的梨涡，手指不由得动了一动。他想了一会儿，问道：“你想看手术录像吗？”</p><p>莱纳德果然笑了一声。“不。”他舒展了一下身体，转过身来，和克里斯面对面。“我大概得跟你道个歉。一旦开始做了，我就非得做完不可。”</p><p>他说得有些跳跃，但克里斯听懂了。“我能理解，”他温和地说着，抚摸着莱纳德肋骨下缘的形状。莱纳德等了一会儿，催促道：“还有什么？”</p><p>克里斯在想的是，在他之前，有多少次，莱纳德就这样看着视频或者别的什么资料打发时间。但他其实不是很想知道这个问题的答案，所以转而说道：“你希望我打抑制剂吗？”</p><p>莱纳德呃了一声。“为什么这么想？”</p><p>“我差点伤到你。”克里斯抬起手抚摸颈带附近的皮肤，惊讶地发现莱纳德又颤栗了起来。他轻柔地顺着颈带抚摸到后颈，在莱纳德发尾轻轻摩挲，莱纳德的呼吸越发急促。克里斯低头在颈带上方轻轻吮吸，留下一个吻痕。“你喜欢这样？”</p><p>“愚蠢的问题，”莱纳德对着床单控诉道。克里斯满不在乎地笑了起来，手指贴着莱纳德的脊柱往下滑去，没入松软的后穴中。他一边用手指操着他，一边吮咬他的后颈，没过多久，莱纳德就紧紧夹着他的手指射了出来。</p><p>“我很好奇还要几次才能让你射不出来，”克里斯咬着他的耳朵说，在莱纳德开口之前，他补充道，“这不是个疑问句。”莱纳德咕哝了一声，粗声粗气地说道：“但同样愚蠢。”</p><p>“那怎样的问题才不算愚蠢呢？”克里斯虚心请教道。莱纳德回过头来飞了他一眼：“比如说，你还要等到什么时候？”</p><p>“可能我是在等你求我呢？”克里斯调侃道。莱纳德刚想说点什么，他就猛地一沉腰，把他想说的话都变成了长长的呻吟。后来也没再说出什么聪明话来。</p><p>克里斯高潮时用力咬在莱纳德肩膀上，这一次他的结徐徐展开，将莱纳德的后穴撑得满满当当。鲜血的味道在他口中扩散开来，克里斯舔了舔咬痕。“抱歉，”他低声说，没有半点歉意。</p><p>莱纳德哼了一声，“得给你戴个犬用嘴套，”他咕哝着打了个呵欠，显然精疲力竭。克里斯注视着他再度睡去，脑子里戴嘴套的那个形象绝对不是他自己。</p><p>他等莱纳德睡熟了才起身，拿湿毛巾擦了擦身子。他回到床边时，莱纳德迷迷糊糊地朝他翻过身来，贴在他身上。克里斯看了看莱纳德，又看了看桌上自己的PADD，这两个选项简直没有任何可比性。他利落地钻回被窝里，重新搂住莱纳德。他向来不适应和别人同床共枕，因此始终也没睡着。</p><p>克里斯无事可干，只好盯着莱纳德发呆。他惊奇地发现，莱纳德肩上雀斑密布。在此之前，他只见过莱纳德穿长衣长裤的样子。他试图勾勒出莱纳德只穿泳裤趴在沙滩上，却总也想象不出来。在他的想象中，但凡莱纳德少穿一件，他就不由自主地想脱掉全部衣服。他无意识地描摹着雀斑的痕迹，莱纳德在他指尖下颤动起来，慢慢睁开眼睛。有那么一瞬间，他看起来慵懒而放松，克里斯因为他的放松也放松下来。然后，热潮从他眼底涌出，淹没了他、和抱着他的克里斯。</p><p>每过几个小时，热潮就会重新翻涌一次，但时间一次比一次长。信息素的作用消退以后，疲惫终于攥住了克里斯。他搂着体温渐渐恢复正常的莱纳德，不知不觉中睡了过去。这一觉睡得无比香甜，既没有噩梦造访，也没被枕边人的动静惊醒。克里斯悠然醒转时，暗想信息素疗法真他妈卓尔不凡。然后他伸手一捞，发现身边空空荡荡，顿时清醒过来，心头涌上一句大写加粗的“果然如此”。他翻身坐起来，只见透明度调至最低的窗边，莱纳德蜷缩在宽大的扶手椅里，正聚精会神地读着些什么。大约是听到动静，他向克里斯投来一瞥，点点头表示他知道克里斯醒来了，然后又继续读了下去。</p><p>要不是之前有了铺垫，克里斯八成以为这就是逐客令。即便如此，他也难免犹豫了片刻，猜测是不是该识趣地趁机离开。但他不知怎的，突然想起大堂酒吧里的欧米伽们。要是真就这样召之即来，挥之即去，那他和他们的区别无非是他不收钱而已。一想到这里，克里斯就理直气壮地决定留下来，直到莱纳德给出个明确的交代。</p><p>酒店的空气循环系统兢兢业业，将发情期间不要钱乱洒的信息素过滤得一干二净，但它毕竟只是个空气循环系统，对实打实的证据没辙。克里斯从床上爬起来时牵动皮肤，干涸的体液断成碎片，制造出轻微的痒意。他越过莱纳德肩膀，扫了一眼他在读的东西，兴趣很快转移到这片肩膀本身。</p><p>他的大脑总算从信息素的影响中恢复过来一点，愿意承认莱纳德和娇弱无力压根不沾边。就算如此，它也坚持认为，这是很漂亮的一片肩膀，连接很漂亮的一段脖颈。至于上面乱七八糟的咬痕、吻痕，更是锦上添花。在这一片大好美景中，唯一碍眼的存在无疑是塑料颈带。它虽然也布满牙印，但克里斯对它可没有半点爱屋及乌之情。他一边伸手摸去，一边问道：“你怎么还戴着它？”</p><p>话音未落，他就被吓了一跳的莱纳德吓了一跳。莱纳德很是夸张地弹出老远，一只手紧紧攥着PADD，另一只手则捂着后颈，回过头来对克里斯怒目而视。克里斯尴尬地放下手，说道：“抱歉，我不是故意要吓你。”尴尬之中，又难免有点委屈。一觉之前，他还能随便乱咬乱摸，一觉之后，碰一碰都不行。人生之跌宕起伏，莫过于此。</p><p>莱纳德讪讪地放下手，低头看了看PADD，好像仍在衡量哪个更重要。好在他没纠结多久，就随手把它放在桌上。“我本来是想弄掉的，但突然来了灵感。”</p><p>克里斯在心里重复了一遍“来了灵感”这个说法，就此揭过。“医疗箱放在哪里？”</p><p>他指的本来是酒店准备的应急医疗箱，但莱纳德却从自己的包裹里掏出一个医疗箱来。克里斯虽然有些意外，但想想又觉得理应如此。莱纳德翻出刀片，扭头看了他一眼，伸手递来。克里斯一面接过来，一面调侃道：“你可要小心别乱动，免得惨剧发生。”</p><p>莱纳德坐回原位，闻言哼了一声，但没说什么。调侃归调侃，克里斯动刀之前，还是伸手按在莱纳德肩上，确保他做好心理准备。他手掌下肌肉紧绷，克里斯转动拇指，反而让莱纳德绷得更紧，显得他像是在逼良为娼一样。克里斯还想等他放松一点，良家医生反而催促道：“你到底动不动手？”</p><p>克里斯勾住颈带，干脆利落地挑断，和刀片一起扔进一旁的回收入口。这根带子完成了它的使命，就此灰飞烟灭，但它留下的影响还在那里。克里斯打量着那一圈泛着血点的磨痕，他吸取经验教训，伸手之前，先开口问道：“要不要我帮你处理一下伤口？”</p><p>莱纳德从医疗箱里翻出再生仪，反手递给他，语带怀疑：“你会用再生仪？”</p><p>“这是标准急救训练的一部分，”克里斯一面调节参数，一面随口闲聊道：“再说，久病成医嘛。”他沿着磨痕缓慢移动再生仪，不免想起上次在医疗中心的见面。那时莱纳德还是麦考伊医生，克里斯也还是派克舰长。麦考伊医生在走廊里拦下派克舰长，不顾他抗议，强行将人搀进诊室。派克试图拿军衔压他，麦考伊却说他可以联系派克的私人医生，在他档案上记上一笔。强制休假对派克来说没什么威慑力，但一想到被他的老朋友再度说教，派克就安静下来，老老实实接受了检查。</p><p>事实证明，他确实没啥大碍。麦考伊都没叫护士，给他倒了杯水，亲自动手处理寥寥几处轻伤。派克盯着他发旋，暗自猜测医生啥时候会像对柯克那样，或像菲利普对他一样，滔滔不绝地强调及时就医的重要性。结果直到收起再生仪，麦考伊也什么都没说。派克吃惊之下，发现麦考伊自己也脸色苍白，不由得心生同情。</p><p>事后想来，麦考伊那时候的苍白脸色，有一半得归功于迫近的发情期。克里斯把再生仪挪向肩上的咬痕，挨个清除掉。他把咬得最深的那一个留到了最后，它烙在莱纳德肩颈的连接处，和代表结合的那一个隔得不远。粗略看起来，它还要更加明显一点。但是，这一个马上就会消失，另外一个就算可以抹掉，留下的结合也还在。</p><p>在这种强烈的遗憾中，克里斯忽然惊觉，这可能就是整件事最大的陷阱。这两天他过得很好，再好不过了，以至于他竟然不想就此打住。可是，莱纳德也有言在先，他选中克里斯的原因，无非是从这里离开以后，不必和他打交道。就算他现在想要反悔，八成莱纳德只会幽幽说一句“呵，阿尔法”。剩下两成可能，莱纳德什么都不会说，只会翻翻眼睛。他在克里斯面前，好像格外安静一些。</p><p>咬痕在再生仪下以肉眼可见的速度愈合，没留下半点痕迹。克里斯抬起手，莱纳德就肉眼可见地放松下来。克里斯没心情询问用户体验以改进服务，直接绕到莱纳德面前，打算处理好颈带留在正面的最后一点痕迹。但他才转过身去，就发现是自己想岔了，莱纳德紧张的理由自始至终没变过：他确确实实害怕别人碰他后颈，因为那一带确确实实十分敏感。即使才度过漫长的发情期，莱纳德的身体还是在抚摩下有了反应。</p><p>突然之间，所有的心灰意懒都一扫而空。克里斯若无其事地分开莱纳德的双腿，屈膝蹲在他身前。他挑起莱纳德下巴，将再生仪固定在最后一段伤口上，等待它慢慢复原。在它上方，莱纳德的喉结不时动弹一下，好像生怕克里斯注意不到他的反应一样。</p><p>麦考伊给派克处理伤口的时候，动作干净利落，非常专业。轮到克里斯给莱纳德处理伤口时，他就十分没有医德地趁机大肆揩油，明明伤口在脖子上，他硬是能摸到胸口上去。要是放在医院里，这绝对是性骚扰的典型，会被打上马赛克，做成PPT，在反性骚扰课程上永远流传。可惜这里不是医疗中心，而是声音和气味隔绝都做得很好的酒店。病人自己也十分不争气，不仅不严词拒绝，反而反弓脊背，主动送上门去。只有再生仪还老老实实地在干活，可惜伤痕一消失，立刻被鸟尽弓藏，放回医疗箱里。</p><p>克里斯秉持绝不问愚蠢问题的原则，直接动手动脚，抬起莱纳德的大腿推上扶手。后穴分泌的黏液已经打湿了椅面，克里斯熟门熟路地探进两根手指，一路推到最深处。比起发情期间，信息素的气味淡了许多，不再是一味的甜，反而多了很多复杂微妙的气味。这是莱纳德信息素本来的味道，他平时再怎么用气味阻隔剂盖得严严实实，总会流露出一星半点来。克里斯现在就能想起来，莱纳德低头处理伤口的时候，大概是因为已经到了值班的尾声，从消毒液的味道和各路人马的信息素底下，飘出一点类似的气味。也许就是这些他当时没有察觉到的小小信号，在他潜意识中层层累积，不然实在没法解释为啥在芸芸众生之中，偏偏是这个人能让他想要靠得更近一点。</p><p>开始熟悉起来的短促抽气声把克里斯拉回现实，他抬起头来，注视着莱纳德濒临高潮的神情。出于某种莫名的心态，他觉得这一刻比之前所有类似的时刻都更有意义一些。他一时冲动，低头含住莱纳德跳动的阴茎。莱纳德震颤了一下，猛地睁眼望向他。那双眼睛被情欲浸透，这情欲只是因为他而起，最终也因为他而宣泄。</p><p>克里斯直起身来，轻柔地亲吻颤栗不止的身躯。虽然没有高潮的驱使，他还是忍不住想要留下一点痕迹。莱纳德仰头靠在椅背上，给他的签名计划大开方便之门。等他制造出第三个吻痕时，莱纳德总算恢复过来，咕哝道：“你这样做，之前不就白费功夫了吗？”</p><p>克里斯敷衍地应了一声，换了个地方继续盖章。莱纳德低声笑了起来，嘟囔着“大型犬”，抬手推开他的脸。克里斯玩闹地舔了舔他的掌心，莱纳德触电一样收回手，又轻轻放下，搭在他肩膀上。他一直很注意不让克里斯产生被拘束的感觉，这样轻轻一搭，就是要他抱的意思。克里斯打量了一下扶手椅，虽然宽敞，但无论如何塞不下两个成年男人。于是他握住莱纳德的手，站起身来，问道：“洗个澡吧？”</p><p>莱纳德任由他把自己拉起来，跟着他进了设计之初就考虑两人共用的盥洗室，把本来可以十分钟搞定的事情拖成了一个多小时。不管怎么拖延，总有结束的一刻。莱纳德对着镜子仔细检查，确保没有失仪之处，拿起气味阻隔剂喷了一身。穿过气密门，进入走廊后，他看起来疲惫了许多，又变成了那个脾气不太好的麦考伊医生。哪怕没有镜子，克里斯也知道，站在他旁边的是派克舰长。他们一前一后地走出酒店大门，麦考伊医生好像突然忘记了该往哪边走似的，干站着发了会儿呆。然后他转过身来，看向派克舰长，勾起一个笑容。“下次见？”</p><p>派克点点头。“下次见。”</p><p>于是麦考伊医生就选定了方向，消失在人群中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一年多前，派克从精心伪装的囚笼里逃生，心力交瘁，萌生退意。他的首席医疗官菲利普·博伊斯，也是他多年老友，带着一瓶酒来找他促膝长谈，把他谈留下来了。那晚派克喝了个酩酊大醉，第二天醒来决定戒酒。</p><p>那次长谈的另一个后遗症是，派克一见博伊斯和酒同时出现，就开始心生警惕，先盘点一下最近有没有做什么亏心事。在医疗中心时，麦考伊虽然威胁过要向博伊斯揭发，但既然派克接受威胁，老老实实让他处理伤口了，那就应当不是这一件。此外，他知道博伊斯很欣赏麦考伊医生，甚至在他加入星舰之前就和他打过交道，但很难想象博伊斯以监护者自居，上门找派克要个交代。除此之外，他还真想不到有什么值得博伊斯出动的事情。</p><p>他们约在曲速起子，不知是巧合还是故意，正坐在上次派克来这里时的卡座里。在等待上酒的间隙里，博伊斯状似随意地说道：“你这几天看起来心情很好。”</p><p>派克的警惕心一瞬间飙升提升到极致，他拿出十成十的演技，若无其事地说：“哦，是吗？”</p><p>博伊斯古怪地看了他一眼，也不知听没听出他的心虚。不管怎样，他再开口时仍然相当平和：“当然，这是你的私事，和我没什么关系。我只是很高兴你终于开始敞开心门了。我就知道你这家伙不会一蹶不振。”说完，他往后一靠，缩进卡座深处，给侍者腾出空间，话题自动告一段落。</p><p>派克不敢相信话题就这么结束了，但看起来似乎真的就这么结束了。博伊斯知道派克不喝酒，自顾自抿了一口杯中陈酿，满足地长叹一声，意犹未尽地说道：“你知道吗，在地面工作最棒的一点就是各种美食。”</p><p>派克把玩着装了柠檬水的杯子，回想起星舰上牙膏一样的补给包，不得不点头应是。顺着这个话题，两人忆了好一顿往昔，直到博伊斯放下空酒杯，盯着他看了一会儿。那眼神虽然说不上凌厉，但也不算友善。派克向来不喜欢被动挨打，因此他迎上博伊斯的视线，问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>博伊斯又打量了他一会儿，才终于打定主意似地，开口说道：“不管怎么说，星舰生活还是值得的，对不对？”</p><p>这个问题简直是上次促膝长谈的复刻，派克已经被他说服过一遍，因此很温驯地点点头，寻思是不是他的心理医生又说了啥。博伊斯无意识地用手指敲敲桌子，坐直了一点。“所以我想请你帮个忙，帮我说服麦考伊。”</p><p>派克心说第二只靴子可算他妈的要落地了。他无比自然地皱了皱眉头：“麦考伊医生？”</p><p>博伊斯很快进行解说：“他这学年没报名初级飞行驾驶考核，看样子下学年也不打算报名。你也知道，这是登舰的必修课。留在地面上固然不错，但我始终认为，深空对每一个有好奇心的人来说，好处都是巨大的。自然，它伴随着风险，伴随着牺牲，甚至是无意义的死亡；但在哪里不是这样呢？反过来说，唯有深空能提供源源不断的未知，供他这样的人大展身手。”</p><p>他这段演讲非常诚挚，也非常动人，唯一的问题是，他要说服的对象不在这里。派克不动声色地问道：“你为啥不对他这么讲？”</p><p>博伊斯塌下肩膀，叹了口气。“我不是没说过，但他固执得要死。我知道……”他忽然咽下即将出口的话语，对自己皱了皱眉。“他很聪明，但你也知道聪明人犯起傻来，拦也拦不住。不管怎么说，你去试一试。”</p><p>派克扬了扬眉毛。“我？我不觉得我对他有那么大的影响力。”</p><p>博伊斯不以为然地哼了一声。“老天。他没顶撞过你，不是吗？”派克心想威胁大概不算顶撞，遂勉为其难地点了点头，博伊斯继续说道：“他对首席外科医生都敢当面据理力争，你在他那里绝对很有分量。”</p><p>除了“哦，是吗”以外，派克也想不到别的什么可说的了。要是博伊斯下一句话是“你得好好对他，要不然我就狠狠踢你屁股”，派克也不会奇怪。然而博伊斯偏偏不说，取而代之，他抬手看了看手表。“我该回去了。你记得跟麦考伊约个时间。”</p><p>抛下这个烫手山芋，博伊斯拍拍屁股就走了，留下派克独自头疼怎么向麦考伊开口。就算博伊斯判断无误吧，他也不想表现得像是上过一次床就得寸进尺，自以为有资格指手画脚的混蛋。再说，麦考伊自有他自己的交际圈，干什么非得要他出手？</p><p>派克很干脆利落地决定来个击鼓传山芋，把这件事交给柯克。孰料，柯克一听他的请求，就露出和博伊斯如出一辙的神情，十分不以为然地扬了扬眉毛。他说，他倒是十分乐意陪麦考伊一起练习，前提是麦考伊得同意上机才行。迄今为止，他已经试过晓之以理、动之以情、撒泼打滚、坑蒙拐骗等种种招数，下场十分惨淡，还损失了他最喜欢的一双鞋子。说到这里，柯克用评估的眼神打量了他一圈，补充说道，他觉得没有人能让麦考伊报名，要是派克能做到，他保证安分守己一个学期，绝不主动惹事。</p><p>派克指出，绝不主动惹事是每一个学员，不，每一个正常的成年人应该有的品质，以及他拿激将法招募了柯克，柯克怎么敢用同样的路数套路他？柯克耸耸肩，说试试又没啥损失。然后，他像博伊斯一样，潇潇洒洒地飘然离去，只剩下派克满心烦闷。</p><p>事已至此，派克只好硬着头皮发消息给麦考伊，约他出来聊天。于是，短时间内，他第三次光临同一个卡座。他头一次注意到，这张桌子的桌面，是五条木板拼接而成，突出一个手工制品的粗糙感。卡座上方的吊灯，则用麻绳缠住灯罩，营造出同样的气氛。灯光落在凹凸起伏的墙面上，这墙面刻意做出了砖块的质感，无疑也是装潢的一部分。</p><p>他看完了桌面、灯罩、墙壁，终于不得不看麦考伊，发现他消费降级，这次只点了杯苏打水。派克随口一问，麦考伊冷冷回答说他接下来还有夜班，不能喝酒。然后他让派克有话直说，不要再拖延时间了。他说这话时，语气极其生硬，让派克十二万分地确定，博伊斯判断有误。麦考伊对朋友掏心掏肺，对同事直言不讳，对派克……对派克多说一个字都算浪费。</p><p>他深吸一口气，决定速战速决。在他对面，麦考伊也无意识地挺直了腰板，两只眼睛死盯着桌面上的纹路，仿佛它们比派克的脸好看一千倍似的。派克话到嘴边，忽然拐了个弯，问道：“你为什么会加入星舰？”</p><p>麦考伊抬起眼睛，狐疑地看了他一眼。“离婚官司打输了，我没地方去。”</p><p>这句话的敷衍程度之深，只要长了耳朵，都该客气地微笑着转移话题。派克深知，越是敷衍含糊的地方，越是值得深挖。唯一的问题是，可能深挖着深挖着，对方直接掀桌走人了。于是派克轻轻放过这一节，终于切入正题：“博伊斯向我大倒苦水，说你打算留在地面上。这是真的吗？”</p><p>“是。”麦考伊顿了一顿，反问道：“他是让你来劝我吗？”</p><p>派克苦笑了一声。“是啊。但我想不到怎么劝、以什么立场来劝。”</p><p>麦考伊像是被按下了什么功能键一样，毫无起伏地说道：“你当然没有立场。”</p><p>“所以我想，我们喝了这杯……这杯苏打水，就当我试过了，失败了，好不好？”</p><p>派克一边说，一边举起水杯。麦考伊一挑眉毛，依言举杯，含了一口苏打水，徐徐咽下。他侧头看向卡座外昏暗的酒吧，此时还没到酒吧最热闹的时刻，派克实在不知道有什么值得看的。他的视线转了一圈，落在麦考伊的手指上，它们正无意识地在凝结了水雾的杯壁上勾画。派克试图解读勾画出来的图案，没有得出什么成果，麦考伊就已经重新转过头来，对派克说：“其实我已经决定报名。”</p><p>派克吃了一惊，注意力从冻红的指尖回到麦考伊脸上。“那你为什么……噢，你是讨厌别人指手画脚？”</p><p>麦考伊露出一个不对成的微笑，显得很是狡猾。“你不知道吉姆有多烦人。博伊斯医生……他只是附带损失；不过，我得谢谢他给我找了个台阶下。”他重新端起水杯，主动碰了碰派克的杯子。“让我们假装你说服了我，行不行？我已等不及要看吉姆吃瘪的样子了。”</p><p>派克不由得笑了起来。“乐意至极。”他想起柯克的赌约，一并告诉了麦考伊。后者果然笑得不住颤抖，不得不把脸藏在杯子后。等他收拾好表情，他才重新抬起头来，一双眼睛明亮得像星子一样璀璨夺目。他把苏打水一饮而尽，手腕一翻，颠倒水杯，示意他喝了个精光。派克被他的豪气感染，也干掉了杯中苏打水，舌头冻得发麻。</p><p>“成交，”麦考伊轻快地说完，脸上的笑意黯淡下去。派克察觉他还有未竟之意，耐心地等了下去。他最终也没等到麦考伊说话；麦考伊发了会儿呆，甩甩头，起身说道：“我得走了。”</p><p>派克本来就不喝酒，自然没有留在这里的理由，于是也随之站起身来。他想了想，觉得也许麦考伊是担心过不了关，于是补充道：“要是你在飞行训练上需要帮助……”</p><p>“吉姆会帮我的，”麦考伊简洁地说。</p><p>派克耸耸肩，继续说道，“……或者别的什么，你随时可以找我。”</p><p>麦考伊扭过头来，认真看了他一眼。“谢谢，但你已帮了我许多。”</p><p>哦，是吗？</p><p>派克在心里对自己耸耸肩，主动迈步离去。</p><p>这件事情本来应该就此打住，顶多以后柯克惹是生非时，派克能多一句说辞。然而，派克很快发现，自己忽略了一件事，那就是麦考伊固执混蛋的人设立得太好、太深入如心，以至于其实没有人指望他真的能说服麦考伊，甭管那个人嘴上多么信誓旦旦说他能行。结果就是，博伊斯在午餐时分找上门来，用三分钦佩、三分恍惚、三分狐疑，以及九十一分八卦的眼神，直把他盯得毛骨悚然。派克忍无可忍，问道：“有什么我能效劳的吗？”</p><p>博伊斯说：“我想要世界和平，行不行？”</p><p>派克提起嘴角，和善地微笑道：“我想要死者复生，行不行？”</p><p>博伊斯干笑一声，满脸藏不住的好奇。“你到底是怎么做到的？”</p><p>派克安安静静地盯着他这副真心不解的模样看了五秒钟，终于把整个逻辑理顺了：博伊斯压根不知道他和麦考伊的事，找上他纯粹是病急乱投医。仿佛临阵磨枪了一整晚，第二天发现看错考试科目的学生一样，派克内心充满了对自己的恨铁不成钢之情，决定下次哪怕再心虚气短，也绝不主动对号入座。他提起嘴角，以十二万分的真诚说道：“是他自己想通了。”</p><p>博伊斯缓慢地点点头，终于彻底放弃了这个话题，把注意力投向面前的午餐。但他不问，其实比追问不休还让人不安，因为这说明他已经有了定论，不给派克说服他的机会了。派克大感头痛之余，还产生了一种微妙的不适，就好像在监考的时候，看到学生用完全错误的方法，得出了完全正确的结论，让人实在很想上手纠正。</p><p>监考的老师当然不能公然舞弊，他也不能挑明了说“我和麦考伊确实有一腿，但不是这一腿”。他很想掏出通讯器，同世上唯一能理解他的麦考伊分享这份心情。然而，以麦考伊一贯的表现，他八成可能让派克实话实说。</p><p>派克一边食不知味地把午餐塞进嘴里，一边意识到，他其实大可以直接告诉博伊斯，说麦考伊是死鸭子嘴硬，一直在等个台阶下。反正博伊斯又不可能向柯克点明实情，毁了麦考伊的小小报复。然而，他却下意识地把这当成他们两人共同的秘密，选择了隐瞒。然后，借由这毫无必要的隐瞒，他自以为和麦考伊站在同一个阵营里，产生了一点不可言说的亲密感。</p><p>既然他现在想明白了其中逻辑，这点小小的错觉就像阳光下的雪沫一样，悄无声息地消融了。取而代之，一种不受控制的恐慌翻腾上来。他经常被人赞赏无畏，其实他害怕的事情很多。身为舰长，相当于承担了几百名舰员的安危，于是就凭空多了几百倍的恐惧。在所有的事情中，来自他内心的软弱最令他恐惧。他仍然记得上一次他心生动摇时，替他付出代价的那些舰员的脸孔。</p><p>派克抬起头，看向窗外被起伏建筑裁减成奇形怪状的旧金山天空。正午的艳阳之下，天空呈现出一抹几不可见的蓝色。阳光灼痛他的眼睛，也令他重新想起，他此刻并不在星舰上，不在任何牢笼里。然而，他仍然无法产生真实感，不由自主地用怀疑的视线打量他所处的环境。是否这也是一个精心构建的牢笼？是否他自以为清醒，其实仍然在梦中？</p><p>派克的思绪自动自发地运转起来，生成了一份背景调查的计划，计划包括前期搜集资料，中期审讯盘问，以及后期逃脱法律制裁。派克审阅这份计划，习以为常地打上“不切实际”的批语，然后扔进他思维深处的档案室，和其他成千上百份文档一起静静腐烂。借由这个动作，他终于恢复了掌控感。</p><p>他在那恐慌中挣扎了仿佛有一个世纪之久，其实现实中才过去几秒钟。派克回过神来，发现博伊斯正用洞彻的目光注视着自己。派克对他微微一笑，示意自己并无大碍。博伊斯给他留足了恢复的时间，再开口时换了话题。派克认真听他聊起种种琐事，真实感缓慢地重新栖落在他肩上。</p><p>有了博伊斯的反应做铺垫，派克已经准备好被柯克哭诉“凭啥你就可以”，并预备以神秘莫测的微笑作为回复。吊诡的是，柯克在这件事上反应平平，例行的导师会面时只是轻描淡写地提了一句，保证说他接下来整个学期都会老实做人，但是麻烦要是主动找上门就不能怪他了。鉴于麻烦一向很喜欢柯克，他这句保证等于说了没说。</p><p>派克暗自称奇，心想他大概对柯克也误判得离谱。出于玩战术的基本素养，他终于还是判定这属于欲盖弥彰，必有后着，并且花了大概五秒钟考虑换成自己会怎么干。他得出的结论是，八成可能柯克主要报复对象还是麦考伊，至于自己可能只是附带损害。再说，他相信柯克能把握好分寸。想通这一节，他也就随他去了。</p><p>更重要的是，学期已经过半，各种考核都该安排上了。星舰学院致力于培养拆箱即用的军官，自然不可能像普通学校一样弄点不痛不痒的笔试。派克一面安排各种模拟考核，一面联络各方准备学年末的大考，别说是柯克的这点小小异常，要不是收到麦考伊的询问，他连这个未明言的邀约也想不起来。</p><p>收到信息以后，派克对着密密麻麻的日程表发了会儿呆，决定这正是用人的时候。他把文书官叫进来，让他想办法在下周腾出三天的假期来。听到这个要求时，文书官的微笑僵硬了片刻，确认道：“三天？”</p><p>得到肯定的答案后，文书官又恢复了完美的工作笑容，应了下来。派克在回信里写道“文书官大概正在内心痛骂我”，又删掉这行字，重新输入“到时见”。过了几个小时，他才收到麦考伊的回复，让他别打抑制剂。派克盯着这条要求看了半天，才一口应下。</p><p>因为这一临时变动，派克这一周过得极其充实。莱纳德显然也过得不轻松，就算隔着一层气密门，没有荷尔蒙的加成，派克也能清楚看出莱纳德疲惫的脸色。他不由得升起同病相怜的心情，一句半开玩笑的“你是过去一周都没睡觉吗”已经涌到嘴边。然而，在气密门打开之前，他的视线落在莱纳德系在脖颈上的乳白色颈带上。</p><p>他的头脑尚未解读出这个预示的含义，就被铺天盖地的信息素淹没。他的大脑既然一片空白，身体就只好凭着本能行动。他把欧米伽压在最近的平面上，欧米伽在他怀里热度惊人，活像是一团火焰。他闻起来相当干净，只有被克里斯亲吻过的皮肤染上了他的气味。克里斯标记过了所有他能够到的皮肤，草草地做过扩张，便架起欧米伽的腿，径直没入湿透的穴口。高潮像一杯水浇在失火的房屋上，仅仅留下了一道叹息。倒是发苦的硬质塑料唤回了些许理智，克里斯烦躁地侧头咬在肩上，莱纳德一瞬间绷紧了身体。</p><p>克里斯扭过头去用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的耳垂作为安抚。莱纳德的结合闻起来相当脆弱，他相当确定他能直接覆盖掉那个不知名的阿尔法的标记——只要莱纳德允许的话。他不太高兴地又咬了一口颈带，这一次没太用力。他怀里的火焰终于热度稍减，莱纳德将手搭在他肩上推了推他。“到床上去，我太累了。”</p><p>克里斯不情不愿地松开他。莱纳德踢掉缠在脚腕上的裤子，脱掉上衣，扑倒在床上。随着他的动作，精液从后穴流出来，大腿根部上蹭得到处都是。克里斯跟着跳上床，用手指把流出来的精液堵回去。莱纳德枕在手臂上，回过头来，露出哭笑不得的神情。那副神情很快融化成渴望的呻吟，随后被高潮后的失神覆盖。克里斯从身后搂着他，仍然不死心地亲吻莱纳德的肩膀。</p><p>成结以后，他的大脑终于重启成功，慢吞吞地分析起前因后果。莱纳德让他别打抑制剂，他本来以为这意味着莱纳德打算留出一两天温存的时间。发情期前相当长一段时间内，欧米伽的荷尔蒙都处于较高的水平，这段时间内往往更渴望陪伴、也就更亲近伴侣。克里斯想起上次在进入正题之前，两人还好好地聊了半天有的没的，觉得那也不错，于是就遵从了。可惜他终归还是不够了解莱纳德。</p><p>“下次别这样了，”他低声说。莱纳德懒洋洋地应了一声，过了一会儿才问道：“什么？”</p><p>“我不喜欢这样……”克里斯一边说，一边注意到自己的手像是有自我意识一样，逗弄着莱纳德的乳头，让他的话变得极其没有说服力。好在身为星舰舰长的必要素质之一就是脸皮厚，他继续说道：“……这样直奔主题。下次我还是打了抑制剂过来，可以吗？”</p><p>莱纳德又应了一声。他好像随时都可能睡着，或许他已经睡着了也说不定。过了好一会儿，他才再次开口：“我知道了。”</p><p>克里斯眨了眨眼睛，追问道：“知道什么？”</p><p>莱纳德终于动了动，松松握住那只作乱的手。“下次我会提前一天联系你。要不我们再吃顿饭、看看电影，培养一下气氛，你说怎么样？”</p><p>不知道是不是累过了头，他说这话时语气平淡，既算不上热切邀约，又没有多少讥讽的意思。克里斯半撑起身子，低头观察莱纳德的表情。他虽然什么也看不出，还是信口开河道：“好呀。也别在酒店里开房了，我那里还近些。”</p><p>莱纳德眉毛一跳，终于睁开眼睛，迎上克里斯的视线。他目不转睛地看了一会儿，扑哧一声笑了出来。“你和吉姆还真是一个样。”</p><p>克里斯感到他的眉毛不由自主地爬上了额头。“你不是说他是你的朋友吗？”</p><p>“是啊，”莱纳德打了个哈欠，重新闭上眼睛。“你们都是打死也不肯认输的类型。是我的错，我不该挑衅你，可以了吗？让我睡一会儿吧，我很久没睡好了。”</p><p>克里斯真想把他摇醒，问问他到底是什么意思，以及这和柯克到底有什么干系。但他看了看莱纳德眼下的乌青，终于没忍心这么做。这个话题一经搁置，好像也不太合适再次提起。莱纳德的信息素起起落落，终于稳定下来，克里斯也终于得以入睡。</p><p>所谓一回生，二回熟，这次克里斯醒来以后，没费心确认莱纳德还在不在床上，直接翻身看向窗边。他没看到人影，倒是听到一声轻笑，于是又翻回来，仰头看向盘腿坐在床另一侧的莱纳德，玩笑地问道：“今天没有灵感吗？”</p><p>“你以为灵感是夏天的桃子吗？”莱纳德把PADD递过来。“你看看想吃什么？”</p><p>克里斯接过来看了一眼，才发现这是酒店提供的服务PADD。现在还是早餐供应的时间段，这家酒店的餐点十分对得起它富丽堂皇的外表，菜系横跨星系。他有点困惑地挑了几样，交还给莱纳德。莱纳德在PADD上轻点几下，又问道：“有什么想看的电影吗？”</p><p>克里斯慢慢醒悟过来，失笑道：“怎么，你这是在培养气氛吗？”他也不等莱纳德确认，翻身坐起来，在外套的口袋里翻找起来，说道：“正好我也有礼物送给你。”</p><p>他把礼物递过去，莱纳德挑一挑眉，不急不徐地拆开包装，露出一条黑色皮质颈带。他抬眼看向克里斯，显然是在等一个解释。克里斯这时却没了先前的从容，不太确定地说道：“这个应该比一次性颈带舒服一点……至少不会磨破皮吧。”</p><p>他这般口吻，并不是因为对这条颈带没有信心。颈带很好，单看价格都知道它很好；但阿尔法给欧米伽送昂贵的礼物，和阿尔法给欧米伽送颈带，都是很有象征意义的事，何况是送这样昂贵的颈带。他甚至拿不准自己更期待莱纳德作何反应，更别提给出莱纳德想要的解释。</p><p>其实，他买下颈带已经有一段时间了，但迟迟没能送出去。他应博伊斯的要求，约见麦考伊那一次，本来可以顺便送出去。但他觉得，送礼和提要求最好还是别放在一起，不然总像是在贿赂。然而，若是为了送礼而专门约人出去，又显得太过大张旗鼓。说到底，派克和麦考伊本来就无甚私交。</p><p>他当然也可以选择不送，毕竟莱纳德自己都不在乎。可是他既然知道莱纳德那一片地带有多敏感，就不忍心见他受伤了。再说，买都买了，难道他还能再找个颈围一样的欧米伽送出去吗？思前想后，克里斯还是带了颈带过来。他未必没有打算利用发情期前，欧米伽容易被说动的想法，孰料计划赶不上变化，别提说动了，他连说话都没能做到。</p><p>克里斯一边乱糟糟地想着这些事，一边密切观察莱纳德的神情。好在莱纳德读完了说明书，不咸不淡地说了句“有劳你费心”，便着手录入生物锁。克里斯松了口气，视线在他一片狼藉的肩膀上打了个转，主动问道：“再生仪呢？”</p><p>他顺着莱纳德的指示找到医疗箱，回过身来，就见莱纳德已经将黑色皮质颈带绕上脖颈。颈带的锁位于正前方，看起来像一个简单的金属饰品。黑色皮革和平展的金属环绕在他修长的脖颈上，共同构成审美上的无上体验。莱纳德调整好位置，抬头对上他的视线，眼睛率先笑起来，梨涡也随之浮现，慢慢地撑起一个狡黠的笑容：“好看吗？”</p><p>克里斯毫不犹豫地点点头。他慢了一拍才想起，在这个房间里，莱纳德摘下了只看远观的警告。他伸出手去，莱纳德配合地扬起下巴，任他抚摸颈带边缘的皮肤。克里斯探头轻咬滚动的喉结，带着他倒在床上，低声说：“你看起来像是我的。”不止如此，他觉得莱纳德闻起来也像他的……摸起来也像。</p><p>莱纳德笑叹一声：“……阿尔法。”</p><p>他的语气说不上多热切，克里斯也就没在意。他搂住莱纳德，他将手探进衣料底下，手掌摊平按在莱纳德柔软的腹部上，感受着思绪中重重的结在信息素和肌肤相贴的触感中一点一点融化。他的手指碰到了肚脐，就好像发现了游乐场一样，自发地撒起欢来。莱纳德在他身下扭动了一下，像是要躲开那只作乱的手，又像是在迎合。他松松地将克里斯的手握了一握，很快丢开，说道：“早餐应该送来了。”</p><p>早餐确实已经送来了，是经由传送直接送到玄关的餐盘上的。莱纳德把餐盘端回床上，满不在乎地直接吃了起来。克里斯震惊于在莱纳德的容许下产生的这种温存的氛围，这震惊随着时间流逝逐渐蔓延。他安静地吃完，主动把餐盘放回原处，站在玄关处发了会儿呆。</p><p>他听见莱纳德向他走来，提起了会面的准备，不料莱纳德说道：“我先洗个澡。”克里斯点点头，听着莱纳德走进盥洗室，压根没费心关门。他侧耳听着水流淙淙，温热的水雾从他背后袭来，内心愈加困惑。他并不是优柔寡断的人，很快便下了决心，转身走进盥洗室。</p><p>他踏进浴缸中，身体自动自发地把莱纳德搂进怀里。有浮力支撑，克里斯抱着他也不觉得沉。他把下巴抵在莱纳德肩上，一边斟酌着措辞，一边注意到，莱纳德的头发长了许多。</p><p>“你是不是该剪头发了？”克里斯说着抬手抚摸莱纳德的发尾。莱纳德的头发本来就不算短，全靠发胶固定才算合规。眼下没有发胶支撑，他的头发才露出柔软而蜷曲的本来面目。克里斯用手指卷着玩儿，好奇地问道：“你有留过长发吗？”</p><p>“留过一阵子，”莱纳德懒洋洋地说。“你要是想看，我可以把照片发给你。”</p><p>克里斯等了一会儿，不见他问自己，不由得问了出来。莱纳德不甚热切地说：“你要是不想给我看，我问也没用。反过来说，你要是想给我看，我也拒绝不了。”</p><p>克里斯奇道：“我什么时候为难过你？”他忽然反应过来，没好气地问道：“又是你从吉姆身上学到的经验？我不是他。”</p><p>莱纳德哼了一声。“你当然不是他，但你们还是挺像的……嘶，是我不对，我不该这么说，我错了。”</p><p>克里斯松开口，语气不善地说：“你认错倒是快。这也是从吉姆身上学的吗？”</p><p>莱纳德拧过身来看了他一眼，失笑道：“我要是说你和乔斯……乔瑟琳像，你是不是会气得爆炸？”</p><p>克里斯皱眉问道：“乔瑟琳是谁？”</p><p>莱纳德眨了眨眼睛。“你竟然不知道吗？就是我的前妻。”</p><p>他语带惊奇，克里斯比他更惊奇。“我为什么会知道？你又没跟我说过。”他一边说，一边在心里把那个背景调查计划藏得更深，于是也就更加理直气壮。莱纳德安静地看了他一会儿，神色柔和下来。他回过头去，往下一沉，从后颈到尾椎完全贴在克里斯怀里。克里斯下意识地收紧手臂，原有的一点恼火顿时烟消云散。他说道：“我发现了，你口头上的道歉全是嘲讽。”</p><p>莱纳德哼了一声，像没有骨头一样瘫在他怀里，并不同他计较。既然提起柯克来，克里斯又想起当初的疑问，顺势问道：“你报名以后，吉姆是什么反应？”</p><p>一点笑意从莱纳德胸腔里溢出来，眨眼之间传遍了他整个身躯。克里斯忽然有些后悔像这样抱着他，使他看不到莱纳德的笑容。莱纳德很少笑，这就使得他的每一次笑容都格外动人。他一边笑，一边说：“他气坏了，口不择言，说了你很多……很多坏话。”</p><p>克里斯从他意味深长的停顿了听出了一点他不是很想知道的苗头，于是自如地忽视了它，问道：“然后呢？他总不会就这么算了吧？”</p><p>莱纳德不笑了，但声音仍然轻快。“然后？然后他便怂恿我约你出来。我不同意，他就纠缠不休。你不知道他有多烦人。”</p><p>克里斯愣了一下，脱口而出，问道：“你为什么不同意？……我很乐意再逗他一次。”</p><p>莱纳德平静地说：“约会这种事哪能开玩笑？”</p><p>克里斯默然。他忽然发现，盘旋在他心头的那片阴云已经得到了证实，但他还是忍不住，想要再确认一次。“你是怎么想的？”他强迫自己问出口，免得自己想得太久，彻底失去勇气。</p><p>莱纳德问道：“怎么想什么？”</p><p>“这个，”克里斯摊开手掌，按在莱纳德心口。片刻以后，莱纳德抬起手，盖在他的手上。“我们……你是怎么想的？”</p><p>莱纳德长长地、用整个身体叹了口气。“我是怎么想的，会影响你怎么决定吗？”</p><p>克里斯再次为他的敏锐惊讶了片刻。他无来由地想到，说不定莱纳德拥有贝塔索人的血统，继承了读心的能力。这能解释很多问题，但不能代替他回答莱纳德的问题。他慎重地思考了片刻，说道：“也许会，也许不会。至少我做决定时，会更有底气一点。”</p><p>莱纳德嗤笑了一声。“好吧，舰长。我挺喜欢你，不仅仅是在床上，但没喜欢到把你规划进未来里。这个答案如何？”</p><p>“……完美，”克里斯说。他确实觉得这是再好不过的答案了，至少，这是最合适的答案。这个答案意味着他可以尽情享受莱纳德的陪伴，却不用为了留住他而费心去修复自己。他本来应该感到满足才对，但一点失落之情不受控制地生根发芽。他恍然意识到，说不定有那么一丝可能，他其实是愿意去费那个心的。但这一丝可能已经消散在水雾中了。</p><p>他沉默，莱纳德却无心保持沉默，说道：“那就好。我还有一天的假期；你要是不介意我在这里复习，就留下来吧。”</p><p>克里斯回过神来，失笑道：“我要是介意，早就介意了。实不相瞒，我也带了要处理的文档。但是为啥要在酒店里复习？我说真的，去我那里吧。”</p><p>“然后庆祝解锁新地点花掉一下午，出去吃个饭花掉一晚上吗？”莱纳德冷酷无情地说罢，哗啦一声站起身来，“下次再说吧。”</p><p>克里斯被他噎得简直没脾气了，哑口无言地看着他裹上浴袍走出门，总算认认真真地开始洗澡。他收拾好外表，也收拾好心情，这才离开盥洗室。他惊讶地发现，莱纳德并没有回到桌边，而是趴在床上看PADD。听见他出来，莱纳德扬起头来看了他一眼，伸手拿起床头柜上的再生仪，朝他晃了晃。</p><p>克里斯坐到他身边，接过再生仪，伸手抚摸莱纳德光裸的脊背，感受温热的身躯在手掌下起伏，仅剩的一点低落也悄无声息地蒸发了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>